More than friends: A Morby FanFic
by NeroHopps
Summary: Mordecai has had feelings for Rigby for a while now. Will he be able to tell his long time friend how he feels without ruining the friendship?
1. Chapter 1: Secret Revealed

Morby FanFic Pt. 1: Secret revealed

Another brisk Autumn morning at the park. Skips was busy fixing the cart from another one of Mordecai and Rigby's infamous adventures, pops was strolling about enjoying the colors and beauty that fall brought to nature, Muscleman and High Fives Ghost were snorting back and forth to each other sitting at the front of their trailer. Back at the house Mordecai and Rigby were still asleep.

It was their day off so they were spending it as usual, bumming it. Mordecai asleep in his bed and Rigby huddled under his mass of clothes on the small exercise trampoline. As the friends were still fast asleep, a loud abrupt knock came at their door. Mordecai stirred then sat up in his bed.

"What is it?" Mordecai asked.

"It's a beautiful day outside, why don't you guys go out and enjoy it instead of lazing about on your day off"? It was Benson with another reason to criticize them.

"Come on man it's our day off. We should be able to spend it however we want".

"Alright, if you two slackers barely work normally then I'm not surprised that this is how you spend your days off". Benson retorted then walked off.

~Ugh! Why does he always have to have some kind of input about what we do?~ Mordecai looked at the clock which read 10:00 am.

"Man weak". Mordecai threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He walked to the pile where Rigby was sleeping. "Hey Rigby, it's time to get up" Mordecai coaxed. A slight rustling came from the stack followed by a low groan. "Come on man. We should really get up".

"But it's our day off". Rigby groaned in a muffled tone from his heap.

Mordecai always thought it was cute how Rigby was so stubborn. Mordecai has had feelings for Rigby for a few years now. It really didn't kick in until after they started working at the park and were spending more time with each other. The more time He spent with the little raccoon, the more he grew on him. Mordecai hasn't been able to tell Rigby his feelings out of fear of rejection, ridicule, and embarrassment. He keeps chasing Margaret to hide the fact that he's gay but the charade has just become a chore. He decided he will tell him today, no matter what.

"I know dude but it's a really nice day and I thought we could go grab some coffee then head to the arcade". Mordecai attempted to coax Rigby some more. Rigby sat up with a big yawn. His tiny frame bent and skewed as he erupted in a weary groan.

(R)"Alright fine. But you're paying".

(M)"It's a date". Mordecai mumbled.

(R)"What was that"?

(M)"Nothing".

The two went down stairs and went into the kitchen. Mordecai got out cereal, milk, and two bowls.

"Dude I can get my own cereal". Rigby said.

"It's cool dude, I got it".

Mordecai wanted to be sweet for Rigby. He is sure that to Rigby it's just weird, but Mordecai knew his intentions. Mordecai brought The bowls of cereal to the table. Him and Rigby eat away at their breakfast.

"So, what's with the wake up call"? Rigby asked.

"Oh Benson knocked on the door saying we should get up. He just came to tell us we're lazy".

(R)"Man he is such a jerk".

(M)"I know. I mean, we do kind of slack of at work, but it's our day off. We should be able to have a day off without ridicule".

(R)"Pffft, we work plenty".

Mordecai rolled his eyes with a slight grin. ~Stubborn as always~ Mordecai and RIgby finish their cereal and placed the bowls in the sink. They then put on some jackets and left to go get coffee at the shop where Margaret works. On the way they pass two men walking and holding hands. Rigby looks and chuckles making a jokingly disgusted face to Mordecai. Mordecai just smiles awkwardly at the raccoon.

The pair finally arrive at the coffee shop. They enter the shop through the double doors. In the shop are a few tables full of people having a hot, morning coffee on a cool autumn day.

"Hey guys"! Margaret exclaims in her usual cheerful tone. Rigby waves, Mordecai waves sheepishly to the bird.

(Ma)"You guys are up early on your day off".

(R)"Yeah, Benson came and bugged us about being lazy".

(Ma)"What? That's lame. It's your day off".

(R)"I know"!

(Ma)"Hey Mordecai"?

(Mo) "Yeah Margaret"?

(Ma)"There's an awesome party tonight over at Box. You wanna come"?

(Mo)"Nah I'm good. Thanks for the offer though".

Margaret and Rigby both look a bit surprised that Mordecai would deny the invitation. Mordecai normally never turned down a chance to get close to Margaret.

"Alright, if you change your mind shoot me a text". Margaret stated.

(Mo)"Sure thing".

The friends continued drinking their coffee. When they finished they threw away the cups, waved bye to Margaret and Eileen, then left. After a bit of silence while heading to the arcade, Rigby speaks up. "Dude I can't believe you turned down that invite". Mordecai looked down slightly.

"Why? It's just a dumb party at a dumb club".

"I know but you never pass up a chance to get next to Margaret". Mordecai scowled when Rigby said that. "Well I wanted to spend time with you. Is that alright"? Rigby blushed a little bit and looked straight ahead. "Yeah man, alright". The two continued there walk talking about Halloween and all the candy they are gonna get. It was mid September so Halloween was only a month and a half away. Mordecai loved how Rigby got all energetic and and lit up talking about it.

The friends arrived at the arcade. It was filled with people, but mostly just teenagers. When they enter the door they see more clearly, people pressing away at buttons on the large machines, blasting away with fake pistols attached to some of the games, and the sound of coins clinking in the change making machine. Rigby's eyes widened as he spotted a new game in the arcade. "Ah dude check it out. This ones new. We should totally play".

"Agreed. I'll go make change". Mordecai left Rigby at the console and made his way to the change machine. He inserted a ten dollar bill and stood patiently as the coins fell into the slot. He retrieves the change and turns to head back to Rigby but sees that two teenagers were harrassing Rigby.

"Dude how can you even play a game? You're way too short". One teenager remarks. He is wearing a large hoodie with some band printed on it, a back pack that looked pretty full, and jeans that looked uncomfortably tight.

"I've seen him here before. He doesn't even know how to play, he just mashes buttons". The other teenager chimes in. He is wearing a beanie, a hoodie, and camouflage cargo pants. "Hey back off you two. It's none of your business". Mordecai intervenes as he approaches. "How old are you guys anyway? Don't you have anything better to do"?

"We're 18, piss off"! The teen with the camo cargo pants shoves Rigby to the floor as he speaks. Mordecai grabs the kid by his hoodie and tries to intimidate the guy (older than he expected) "Mordecai don't"! Rigby's face was filled with concern. "You should listen to your friend". The teen Mordecai is holding says and punches him in the ribs while he is distracted by Rigby. Mordecai falls to a knee grabbing his side. Rigby starts trying to defend him but Rigby isn't really all that tough. The other guy in the camo pants punches Rigby and sends him to his back.

"Don't you ever hit him"! Mordecai yells as h lands a solid hit to the guys jaw. He falls to the ground but the one with the back pack catches Mordecai in the face from the side. Mordecai falls completely this time and the two guys start kicking him. Rigby is freaking out at this point.

A man walks over and pulls the two guys away from Mordecai. "I won't have any of that in my arcade"! The man snapped. He is wearing blue jeans and a black polo shirt with a name tag that read 'Manager' and 'Bill'. He dragged the two to the door and tossed them out. He came back to Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai was just standing up, "You two alright"? Bill asks. "Yeah thanks". Rigby replies as he looks at Mordecai. Mordecai's face was already a bit bruised and his cheek was swollen. He also had a bloody beak. "I'm sorry about those two". Bill says while helping Mordecai stand completely. "It's all good. Not your fault". Mordecai says with a groan.

After a short conversation with the manager the pair decide to leave. The walk back is uncomfortably silent. Rigby was looking up at Mordecai checking to make sure he was okay. When they got back to the park it was 1:00 pm. They sat down at a bench where no one was around and began to talk. "Dude, I told you no to fight them." Rigby snaps. "What was I supposed to do? Let them harass you"? Mordecai snapped back aggressively.

(R)"Dude you've been acting weird all day"!

(M)"How"?

(R)"First you get me breakfast, then you turn down Margaret's invite, then you get all defensive at the arcade. What's up"? Rigby asks throwing his arms in the air.

Mordecai sighs and looks down to the ground. He wondered if he should tell Rigby about his feelings, or if it would be best to hide them away and keep the friendship where it was. "Dude? Answer me"! Rigby said impatiently. Mordecai looked over the the raccoon with a serious expression which took Rigby aback. "Dude, I don't want to say or do anything that could mess things up". Rigby looked at Mordecai a bit confused. "What do you mean"? Mordecai takes a deep breath and turns to face his long time friend.

(M)"I like you dude".

(R)"I like you too dude, that's why I am asking what's up".

(M)"No dude I mean... I like, like you. Like, more than a friend".

Rigby sat silent frozen in shock at what was being said. "I have for a while now. I never wanted to say anything because I was afraid you'd think I'm a freak or something. I didn't want to chance losing you even as a friend". Mordecai finished his thought. Rigby spoke after another short silence. "I don't think you're a freak". Mordecai looked at him surprised. "You don't"? "No man, because... I have liked you like that too".

(M)"What?! And you never told me"?

(R)"I'm too shy for that! Besides, you're the brave one. Why didn't you tell me sooner"?

(M)"How was I supposed to know you liked me like that"?

Rigby blushed a deep red. "Eileen is the only girl to ever hit on me and I always get uncomfortable". He begins to twiddle his thumbs and look down. "I only ever want to hang out with you and I get jealous whenever you hang out with someone else". His was deepening. Mordecai sat mouth slightly agape. He couldn't believe he never caught on. "I'm sorry dude". Silence fell over the two again for a moment. "But when we passed those two dudes holding hands you made that disgusted face". Mordecai pointed out. "Yeah, to hide how I am so you wouldn't think that I was the weird one".

Mordecai was in shock. He was happy to know that Rigby liked him but felt bad for not noticing. "So... Do you wanna... be my b-boyfriend"? Mordecai managed to ask. Rigby looked up to the blue jay with big eyes. "S-s-sure". He answered with a smile. The two embraced in a passionate hug that felt like it was just waiting to happen. Mordecai couldn't believe that Rigby actually liked him back.


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate Measures

Morby FanFic Pt. 2 Desperate Measures

It was around 2:30 when the two decided to head back to the park. They walked paw in wing. Holding Mordecai's hand made Rigby's heart flutter. As they walked people would shoot a nasty look here and there. This made Rigby lower his head and frown. Mordecai just sent a nasty look back. "I'm sorry dude" Rigby chimed. "What? Why are you apologizing"? the blue jay cocked an eyebrow.

(R)"I'm just embarrassing you". The raccoon looked to the frowned and kicked a small rock letting out a sigh.

Mordecai stopped and swiftly placed himself knelt eye level to Rigby in front of him. He gazed into Rigby's eyes. Rigby became lost in the blue jay's eyes. They glistened in the afternoon sun a soft, ocean blue. "I have held this in for so long. I see that it was a mistake. Now that it has been said, I don't care what other people think". The blue jay spoke softly reassuring Rigby. The coon smiled a big, silly smile. "Are you sure"? Rigby asked. "I've never been more sure". Mordecai replied

When Mordecai confessed his love, it was like a dream come true. Rigby has had growing feelings for Mordecai for years. Since they were kids he always felt, 'weird' around him. Often Rigby would think that Mordecai was better off without him.

Rigby threw tantrums all the time over little things. He would run off to his mound of clothes and think to himself ~ _I did it this time. Now he's gonna leave me~_ Every morning that he woke up to Mordecai coaxing him into consciousness he would sigh with relief just to know he was still there. But though Mordecai had just confessed such deep feelings for Rigby, he himself had no idea how to tell Mordecai how he has always felt. Mordecai was always so brave. That was one of the things that he admired most about him.

The couple were nearing the park entrance. Rigby's heart began to pound as he grew anxious. He had something on his mind. "Hey... Mordecai"? he uttered low. "Hmmm"? Mordecai hummed. "So, what are we gonna do about, us"? Mordecai looked down to the raccoon. "What do you mean"? He asked with concern heavy in his voice.

(R)"I mean, what about everyone at the park? Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscleman and High Fives"?

As the pair got closer to the archway leading into the park they first approached a bench. Mordecai picked Rigby up and sat him down kneeling down eye level again. This time, closer and more intimately. "Like I said before, I have held this in for so long. Now that I can call you mine, I want everyone to know". Rigby sat in shock at the depth of Mordecai's response and how easily the words flew out of his beak. ~ _Was he always this poetic?~_ Rigby began to shed a few tears of joy. Mordecai wiped them away as they came. After a moment of silence the two get up and continue on.

The park was beautiful in fall. Gold, rust, and brown leaves littered the walkway and let out a crisp crunch as people tread over them. A cool breeze was nipping at their necks. Some people would give a disgusted look at the couple as if their love affected their lives. Most people didn't seem to care. Rigby would glance up here and there at his long time friend, and new boyfriend. _~Boyfriend~_ Played over in Rigby's head. It seemed childish, yet cute to use that title.

As the two were walking along in a silent calm, a rough and obnoxious voice broke in. "Ah sick. What are you two gay"? Mordecai and Rigby turn to see Muscleman and High Fives looking at the two with a look of disdain. The couple grip each other's hand tightly and scowl. "Maybe we are. What's it to you"? Mordecai snapped at the smelly green man and floating specter. "Dude that's gross. So you two into taking it up the bum"? Muscleman blurted crudely. This just pissed Mordecai and Rigby. "Shut up already! No one cares what you think"! Rigby exclaims as he begins to move towards Muscleman. Mordecai picks Rigby up and throws him over his shoulder. "Forget it dude, he's not worth it".

"You're just gonna let him get away with that"? Rigby thrashed about over Mordecai's shoulder.

(M)"Dude, he's just trying to get you worked up".

(R)"Well it worked"! The angry coon shouted.

Mordecai was trying to think of a way to quiet the feisty raccoon. His eyes are drawn to Rigby's butt that wigled near his face. ~ _What a cute butt~_ Mordecai places a firm slap on Rigby's behind. Rigby jolts and blushes nearly neon red. He could not believed what happened. When Mordecai slapped his hind-end it sent a shiver up his spine. It caused him to widen his eyes. "Good boy". Mordecai remarked with a smirk.

Mordecai opened the door to the house that sat centered in the entire park. He set Rigby down on the couch and sat next to him. "So you wanna watch a movie"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah sounds awesome. Let's watch a scary one". Mordecai gave Rigby a stern look. "Dude, you always get scared when we watch one".

(R)"No I don't"!

(M)"Oh yeah? Don't you remember how you couldn't handle looking at any kind of taxi after we watched 'Ello Gov'ner'"?

(R)"Stop talking! I won't get scared this time".

(M)"You're right. Cause I'll be here to protect you".

Rigby blushed and fell silent without argument. When Mordecai was sweet like that he always wound up speechless. He wanted to tell the avian how much he felt but he was too nervous. Rigby felt bad because Mordecai had said so much to him about his feelings and was even brave enough to be the one to share them first. Rigby had the same feelings for years and never managed to tell Mordecai. Now that it's been said he wants to do what Mordecai has done for him.

So the couple decide on a scary movie. It was a generic horror flic about psycho clowns. Mordecai wasn't phased by the movie, but Rigby was shaking 10 minutes in. When the movie got to the really scary parts he would let out light whimpers and shrieks. Mordecai placed his wing around him and pulled him into his side. Rigby was yet again dumbfounded by how affectionate Mordecai was and loved it.

After the movie had finished it was around 10:00 pm. They had walked around the park earlier (avoiding Muscleman and High Fives) enjoying the scenery and each other. "Well, I think we should go to bed. We have work tomorrow". Mordecai said with a yawn. "Awwwww man. I don't want to work". Rigby huffed as he crossed his arms. "I know but we have to". Mordecai grinned and pet the raccoon's head. Rigby began to softly purr but caught himself and stopped before Mordecai could hear it.

The couple shut off the TV, brushed their teeth, and made their ways to their bedroom. Mordecai plopped on his comfy bed. RIgby began to shuffle over to his trampoline. "No way dude". Mordecai said. Rigby looked back a bit confused.

(R)"What man"?

(M)"There is no way I am leting my boyfriend sleep on that". He said while patting the empty space on his bed. Rigby began to glow red in the dark room. Rigby walks timidly over and crawls into Mordecai's bed and lays with his back to the blue jay. He jumps a bit when he feels Mordecai's wing slide over his side and wrap around onto his belly. "Good night dude". Mordecai said with satisfaction in his voice. Rigby was unable t respond.

After about an hour of laying in the dark feeling Mordecai's warm breathing on the nape of his neck (which sent shivers down his spine every time) Rigby still couldn't sleep. He still felt like crap for not being able to be as open as Mordecai. He listend to Mordecai's breathing for a moment then tried to roll slowly to face the sleeping avian without waking him. He managed to turn successfully until the end with one final jolt he caused Mordecai to stir, then open his eyes only a sliver.

(M)"What's wrong dude"?

(R)"I can't sleep".

(M)"Are you okay"?

Mordecai pulled his torso up and sat next to Rigby looking down at the sad raccoon. He could see that Rigby was holding something in and wanted to help him. Rigby took a deep breath trying to work up the courage to say what he was feeling.

(R)"You are really brave and... I'm just a wuss".

(M)"What? Don't talk like that. It makes me sad to hear you say that".

Rigby looked away from Mordecai. He didn't want to upset Mordecai. He wanted him to always smile.

(R)"I feel like a turd. You have been able to tell me so easily how you feel and I still can't..." Rigby trailed off.

Mordecai put a single feather under Rigby's chin and lifted his head to bring his gaze to his.

"Dude, I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you don't like me then just say so. I will understand". Rigby was astonished. He knew he wasn't communicating well but now Mordecai thinks he doesn't like him.

(R)"I didn't mean it like "!

(M)"Dude it's cool. I'll back off".

Mordecai started moving away. Rigby started to freak out. He wasn't about to let him slip away as fast as he gets him. Out of nowhere in a desperate attempt to stop this from falling through, Rigby launches his small self at Mordecai and kisses him deeply. Mordecai's eyes shot open. He did not see that coming from this normally shy raccoon. But it felt... right. He embraced Rigby in his wings while the kiss finished. Rigby was redder than he had ever been.

"I guess I was wrong". He said smiling and actually blushing a bit himself. "Dude are you alright"? Mordecai asked pointing out that Rigby had a bloody nose. Rigby touched his nose and saw a drop of blood on his paw. "Damn it"! He exclaimed rushing to the bathroom and getting some tp to plug his nostril. Mordecai walked in. "You okay"? he asked approaching behind Rigby who stood on a stool making him about chest height. "Yeah I'm fine". Rigby was a bit upset. ~ _Damn this nose. I'm such a loser~_ As Rigby was thinking this he felt Rigby wrap his wings around his waist and quickly kiss the top of his head. "You're adorable". Rigby began to smile. His feelings were known.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lover's Quarrel

**-Warning! This chapter will contain explicit and sexual scenes involving Mordecai and Rigby. If you are under the age of 18 then please refrain from reading this-**

Morby FanFic Pt. 3: A Lover's Quarrel

Mordecai and Rigby had been dating for a little over a week now and things were going great. The two had agreed maybe it'd be best to wait to tell Benson, Skips, and Pops about the fact they they were together. To be honest they found it kinda exciting. To have a secret like this, at least from the other park workers. Muscleman and High Fives kept it to themselves but they still avoided Mordecai and Rigby.

The sun shined through the window and beamed Mordecai in the face. He stirred and pulled the covers over his head. He peered through a slight opening under the blanket to see the time on the clock. It read 8:00 am. "Ugh... too early". He mumbled to himself. He looked down into the shade of the covers and saw Rigby asleep, huddled up to him. He was laying, facing Mordecai with his face buried in the white chest feathers of the avian.

Mordecai smiled and rubbed the small coon's back. Rigby arched his back slightly and groaned happily at the blue jay's touch. Mordecai lifted the raccoon's head and bright his beak to his maw and kissed him. Rigby opened his eyes when Mordecai had drawn back from the kiss. "Come on man...". Rigby said wearily. He smiled and wrapped his spindly arms around Mordecai.

"I know we don't have to get up yet, but I thought we could spend some time together before work". Mordecai said as he ran a feather up Rigby's back. Rigby's eyes shoot open in sudden wake. "M-Mordecai, what are you..."? Rigby was cut off by another kiss. He closed his eyes and hugged Mordecai tighter but snapped out of it then shoved the blue jay lightly. "Come on man s-stop". Rigby blushed heavily at the bird's advances. He was actually enjoying it but he didn't know how to go about it. ~ _Damn my shyness~_

Mordecai frowned as his face turned sour. Rigby became extremely sad. He didn't mean it to sound like he wasn't enjoying it.

(R)"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean...".

(M)"No dude, it's okay. I'm sorry I rushed it".

(R)"Are you okay"?

(M)"Yeah I'll be fine". Mordecai assured kissing Rigby quickly on the forehead.

The couple did the usual morning routine. They got up, ate breakfast, and went off to see what their jobs were that day. Rigby had a saddened face the whole time bur Mordecai hadn't noticed because he himself was lost in thought that put a long face on the bird. Rigby was torn because he knew it was due to his reaction this morning.

When Mordecai ran his feather along his back fur his entire body tingled in pleasure. He had always thought about when they would become intimate, but being shy he didn't really know how to accept it when it was to happen. He looked up to the bird as they sat on the steps waiting for Benson to assign park duties. "Hey Mordecai"? The blue jay looked down at the coon. "What's up"?

(R)"Dude, I know you're still upset about this morning".

(M)...

(R)"Please stop looking like that. I hate it".

(M)"I'm sorry but how do you expect me to feel? I feel like you aren't attracted to me".

Pops, Skips, Muscleman and High Fives were all sitting on the steps as well. The quarreling couple were trying to keep it low but Skips had heard the ruckus. He spoke low to the pair.

(S)"What's up with you two? Are you guys dating"?

(M)"Yeah I guess...".

(R)"Why are you saying it like that"?

(M)"Because of what happened. It really got to me man".

(S)"Look I don't care if you two are that way but you shouldn't argue like this. Just talk it out with each other".

(M)"I know... I just"...

Mordecai was cut off by Rigby. "If you feel that way then maybe we should never have started dating"! The coon exclaimed loudly and ran off into the house. Benson had just arrived.

(B)"What's going on here?! Where is he going"?!

Muscleman speaks up.

(MM)"Him and Mordecai are fighting over who's the pitcher and who's the catcher".

(M)"Shut up! I said something that upset Rigby".

Benson and Mordecai had a talk in front of the group. Mordecai explained that they were indeed dating but left out why they were fighting. Mordecai felt terrible for what he said about the fact that they were dating. He wanted to run off and right what he had done. "Look, what you two do is none of my business but how you work is. So is he going to be able to work or not"? Benson asked impatiently. "I don't know, he was pretty upset". Mordecai replied. "Alright, he can be excused for now but you need to work".

Mordecai was surprised at how understanding Benson was being but was happy to know Rigby could relax. He went inside and up to the room. He turned the knob but it was locked. "Rigby! Open the door"! He shouted through the wood. He heard sniffling from the other side.

(R)"Just go away".

(M)"Look, everyone knows now. I didn't say why we were fighting but... I'm sorry for what I said. I have to work but Benson said you could relax. We can talk later".

Mordecai walked away. Rigby was under the clothes on his trampoline. It felt odd to be there after a week of sleeping with Mordecai in his bed. The raccoon was crying. ~ _I hate the way I am. I wish I could be brave like him~_ He lie there thinking of what to say. Eventually he got up and unlocked the door. He also moved to Mordecai's bed. As he lay there without a warm and embracing wing around him he missed his lover more and more.

Time passed slowly and painfully. Mordecai was beating himself up inside for what he had said about them being together. He was elated to call Rigby his. ~ _How could I have said something so stupid? I hate how I can't control my anger~_ As he raked the leaves, cleared the walk-way, and washed out the gutters, he could only think about how to make things right with Rigby.

It was 6:00 pm, work was finally done. Mordecai wasted no time rushing up to the room that contained his disheartened lover. He slowly opened the door and found the coon sitting on the bed holding his face in his paws. He walked over to Rigby, knelt down and hugged him passionately. Rigby let out a light squeek and latched on to the bird. "I am so sorry". Mordecai said as a tear left his eye and slid onto the coon's shoulder. The two stopped hugging and Rigby looked Mordecai in the eyes.

(R)"I am very attracted to you. I think often of when we will become... intimate". His face was growing red with every word that he spoke.

(R)"I'm just really shy and I don't know how to accept it when it happens".

(M)"So you want 'it' to happen"?

Rigby nods in reply. Mordecai smiles and leans in starting to kiss Rigby deeply. Rigby grips the arm feathers of the blue jay. His eyes shoot open when Mordecai slips his tongue into his mouth. He shoves away sharply once again glowing red. "Are you okay? Did I do something wong"? Mordecai questioned. "N-n-no. I just... I don't know. I'm sorry". Rigby looked like he was going to cry. Mordecai put his wing to the coons face and caressed him. "I am proud to call you mine". When he heard those words, Rigby lit up.

Mordecai layed Rigby back on the mattres. "I... I don't know if I can do this". Rigby said with a gasp. "Do you love me"? Mordecai asked. Rigby didn't expect a question like that.

(R)"Of course".

(M)"Do you want to do this"?

(R)"...Y-yes".

(M)"Then let me love you".

Mordecai grabbed and pinned Rigby's wrists above his head. Rigby's face snapped to a look of nervous excitement. ~ _Are we... really about to make love?~_ Mordecai leaned down and kissed the coon that lay exposed and vulnerable underneath him. Rigby accepted it and this time, he was able to enjoy it. Mordecai intertwined his feathers with Rigby's fingers. Rigby squirmed with pleasure, arching his body up towards the body of his lover. Mordecai pulled back from the kiss. "Are you okay"? He asked the coon with a caring tone.

The kiss and how dominant Mordecai just was had already leaving Rigby breathless. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine". The hot blooded coon spoke between gasps. Mordcai grinned seeing that he had finally gotten past Rigby's shyness. He then began kissing Rigby from his chest downward. When he got wasit level -which didn't take long considering how short Rigby is- Rigby let out a gasp. Mordecai stopped and looked up. "Looks like someone is ready to play". He said grinning. Rigby was beginning to harden. Mordecai's kisses on his body, and how he was dominating him made his blood boil.

Rigby just closed his eyes and looked away in embarassment. The bird chuckled at his lover's bashful behavior. He let go of one of Rigby's paws and firmly gripped Rigby's rod. Rigby moaned at the blue jay's touch. Mordecai was enjoying how much he was turning his little coon on. He softened his grip and began to rub Rigby's shaft. Each stroke coaxed a moan from the coon. Rigby's body was heating up fast.

Mordecai lets go and runs his avian tongue up the coons body until he reache his mouth. Rigby couldn't control his body. He arched and squirmed as Mordecai loved every inch of him. "I love you Rigby". Mordecai whispers softly. Rigby begins to tear up from happiness. "I love you too Mordecai". They kiss again.

Rigby snuck his free paw underneath Mordecai and gripped his manhod. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's excited". He chuckles. Mordecai jumps a bit, surprised at Rigby's small act of bravery. He grins, "It's hard to control it when I am doing this with you" Mordecai says smoothly. He places his wing in between the coons legs and rubs slowly nearing Rigby's tail-hole. Rigby gasps, "D-dude. Are... you"? He asks timidly. Mordecai gives a confirming nod. Rigby blushes and starts to relax his body, readying for what was to happen next.

Mordecai placed two feather in his mouth lubricating them with his saliva. He rubs Rigby's entrance with one and inserts it slowy. Rigby tightens a bit at the intrusion and clenches his teeth. "You okay"? Mordecai stopped to make sure all was well. Rigby looked wide eyed at the blue jay and nodded biting his lower lip. Mordecai continues and slide a digit into the coon's hole. Rigby moans loudly and grips the sheets. He let out moans and gasps as Mordecai explores his insides.

Mordecai becomes very hard hearing Rigby's exclamations of pleasure. He lifts Rigby's hindquarters and looks him in the eyes. "Are you ready"? He asks. Rigby pants, "I... think s-so". He smiles. Mordecai spits on his hand and rubs his member lubricating it. He places the tip to the coon's opening. As he begins to slowly insert his member. Rigby grips the sheets harder and moans as each inch enters him. Mordecai begins to thrust at a slow pace but gradually picks up speed. Rigby's panting gets harsher as the Mordecai advances faster and faster.

Mordecai tenses up as he exclaims in orgasmic satisfaction. Rigby follows soon after as he is filled with avian seed. Mordecai hangs over Rigby panting heavily. He looks into the raccoon's eyes, "I love you". Rigby smiles, "I love you too". They share and intimate kiss as Mordecai collapses next to Rigby.

The couple regain themselves and clean up after themselves. they then return to the bed where love was just shared in the most intimate way. They lay silent looking at one another. Mordecai rubs Rigby's arm and Rigby softly caresses Mordecai's sheek. They each fall asleep with a smile on their faces. An amazing end to a day that began so stressful.


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Halloween

**Warning! This chapter includes explicit and sexual scenes between Mordecai and Rigby. Readers under the age of 18 please refrain from reading.**

Morby FanFic Pt. 4:The Best Halloween

It's Halloween now. The trees are nearly bare of the various colored leaves and the air is cool. Hues of gold and brown float along the ground carried by the breeze. All the park employees were busy making last minute preparations on a 'Haunted Park' theme that was planned in celebration of the haunting holiday.

Pops was handing out flyers at the park archway, Skips was setting up decorations along the pathway. A wide array of scary animatronics were placed strategically to get the best reactions from park goers. Muscleman and High Five's were out getting a bunch of candy to be handed out to the trick or treaters that come in. Mordecai and Rigby were decorating the exterior of the house. They adorned the house with orange tinted lights, a black banner with orange lettering saying 'Happy Halloween', a few jack o lanterns on the steps, now they were putting up a fake ghost to over hang the doorway.

Mordecai was busy at work. He wanted to get it done. Rigby was a tad distracted. He would glance at Mordecai here and there and blush. They had still only made love once, but he couldn't forget the feeling. Not the physical feeling (even though that was AMAZING) but the way Mordecai made him feel safe.

"Dude you alright"? Mordecai asks as he catches the coon in a glance. "Huh? Yeah of course I am. Why wouldn't I be"? Rigby blushed deeper and looked away. ~Dang it, he caught me staring~ Mordecai smiled and went back to his work. He loves Mordecai for more than that but he wants it again. He wants to share that intimacy with Mordecai again.

"Hey you two. The house is looking great". Skips chimed in as he skipped up to the front of the structure. The whole crew knew of them being together, they were surprisingly accepting.

(M)"Thanks Skips. How's decorating the paths"?

(S)"All done. Just heading of to grab the fog machines. You two behave now".

(M)"Of course haha".

SKips may have joked about it but the condition was that Mordecai and Rigby had to keep what they do to themselves. Out in the park they had to act professional .

(R)"Hey Mordecai"?

(M)"Yeah man"?

(R)"have you... ever had something stuck in your mind, and just didn't know how to go about it"?

(M)"The only thought I have had stuck in my head is you, and I know how to go about you".

Mordecai leaned down and kissed the raccoon's maw quick so they didn't get caught acting unprofessional. Rigby blushed, "Thank you" he smiled. He loved when Mordecai was affectionate, but it only made it worse. Rigby went back to work trying to forget it. But it didn't work.

It was now evening at 7:00 pm. Trick or treaters and scare enthusiasts were about to start their night of celebration and candy collection. Benson had finished his walk around the park t see how everything was. "I am really impressed guys. The park looks good and spooky. Mordecai and Rigby, you two have really stepped up since you started going out. You should've done it sooner". Rigby's face lit up and Mordecai chuckled awkwardly. Muscleman did his usual gesture of disgust.

Now at 9:30 pm people were already flooding the park. Kids in their costumes, some teens and adults were dressed up too. There were screams and shouts coming from the 'Wicked Walkway' that Skips had prepared. Mordecai and Rigby were positioned at the house to hand out candy. They loved Halloween and dressing up, and candy of course. Mordecai was dressed as an old school Vampire. High up-turned collar, a red cape that fell to knee length, and a silver colored vest with a red bow-tie. He even had red contacts in. Rigby was a were-coon. He had his fur in a mess and got fake claws and blood .

(M)"Dude, this is the best Halloween ever".

(R)"Why's that"?

(M)"The park looks awesome, our costumes are epic, and I get to celebrate it with you".

He did it again. It made his heart skip a beat and his body heat up when he said things like that. Rigby would have never expected Mordecai to be so affectionate in a relationship but it was a pleasant surprise. He was glad Margaret never accepted his advances so he could be the one to get all the attention. "Then I think it's the best too". The raccoon replied with a big smile that showed off his fangs.

Rigby's thoughts were once again filled with memories of that night. It became hard to concentrate on the task at hand. He fidgeted and his face gave away more of his frustration.

(M)"Hey, are you alright"?

(R)"C-could we talk..."?

(M)"Uh... sure dude".

The couple got Skips attention and asked if he could man the candy dish for a bit. Skips had nothing better to do so he didn't mind. The dish was given to Skips and the pair went into the house sat on the couch. "So what's wrong"? Mordecai asked Rigby as he placed a wing behind him. "I... can't stop thinking about what we did... that night". Mordecai started to blush lightly.

(M)"How come"?

(R)"Well... when we did it, you called it making love, which was amazing to hear. And when we actually did it, I felt safe with you".

Mordecai was speechless. What he heard made him happy, but there was something still unanswered.

(M)"So why are you thinking about it"?

(R)"I-I... I want to.. do it again".

Rigby looked down at his hands and blushed brightly. He didn't know how Mordecai would react to this and he was afraid he would take it the wrong way. He closed his eyes and waited to hear the birds reaction.

(M)"Alright".

(R)"Really"?

(M)"Dude we're dating, we are together. It was bound to happen, I just wanted you to be comfortable with it".

Mordecai picked Rigby up and held him to his chest as the two made their way up the stairs and into the bedroom. Mordecai kissed Rigby passionately clenching him tighter to him. Rigby wrapped his arms and legs around the blue jay returning the kiss. Mordecai set the small raccoon on the bed. "Just so you know, I went easy on you the first time".

Rigby blushed (bashful little turd isn't he, blushing all the time XD) "W-what do you mean"? Rigby said with a gulp. The way Mordecai looked, it excited him. "You'll see". The avian said as he crawled over Rigby gripping his wrists and pinning his paws above him. Mordecai kissed the coon's chest then his maw. Rigby began to squirm, his body was heating up. "Well, you're eager aren't you"? Mordecai said seeing his advances have already aroused Rigby.

He went back to the foreplay and nipped Rigby on the neck just where it met his shoulder. Rigby gasped and let out a sharp moan. ~Wow! I didn't think I liked that stuff~ Mordecai ran his toungue from where he had nipped to the coon's mouth. "What do you think"? Mordecai asked already knowing the answer. "H-how.. are you doing that"? Rigby panted out. "I know how to treat you". That sent a shiver up Rigby's spine.

Mordecai then turned Rigby on his stomach and lied over top of him. "I'm not finished yet". He whispered into Rigby's ear. Rigby gritted his teeth. Mordecai was driving him wild with the way he was being. Mordecai sat up and firmly spanked Rigby. Rigby squealed with pleasure. Mordecai grinned as his own manhood began to harden. He ran the tips of his feathers down Rigby's back. Rigby shivered and arched at the bird's touch.

Mordecai leaned down and kissed the nape of Rigby's neck. He sat up and reached to the stand next to the bed. "What are you doing"? Rigby questioned looking behind him. "I wanted to be prepared for this". Mordecai showed Rigby a small bottle of lubricant. Rigby blushed again. Mordecai put some lube on his feathers and teased the coon's tail-hole. Rigby bit his lower lip groaning while the avian toyed with his backside. Mordecai slipped a feather in and started to work the lube. Rigby moaned and gripped the sheets.

Mordecai leaned over Rigby again pressing himself against the coon. His hardened member rubbed against his hind-end. He set back up on his knees and hiked up Rigby's butt. "Are you ready"? He asked rubbing the coon's back. Rigby let out a sound of readiness and Mordecai guided his mass to the trembling coon's opening and inserted slowly. Rigby gripped the sheets harder and moaned. Mordecai grabbed hold of Rigby's slender shoulders and began to thrust with a bit more force this time. Rigby's eyes shot open and his mouth was agape. Sounds of pleasure escaped his maw in huffs and moans.

Mordecai brought Rigby's back to his front and placed his wings on his chest holding their body's close together. Rigby reach up and placed a paw on the side of Mordecai's face. He couldn't control his sounds. Mordecai looked down and kissed the coon deeply as he continued. Rigby groaned and grunted in the kiss. "M-Mordecai... I"! Rigby said just before releasing onto the bed. Mordecai gripped some chest fur as he also unloaded into the coon. They collapsed on the bed in a spooning position. Mordecai held Rigby close and Rigby kissed Mordecai's hand.

(M)"Hey dude. You know I love you right"?

(R)"Of course I do. I love you too".

(M)"Happy Halloween hon".

(R)"Happy Halloween".


	5. Chapter 5: Date Gone Wrong

Morby FanFic Pt. 5:

It's been 6 months now and things were going great. Mordecai and Rigby were happy and the gang were accepting of their relationship. Muscleman cracks jokes here and there but the couple ignore it. It was spring and the sky was blue, and nature had a grean glow. Tree's were full of life and the park was filled with people enjoying the warm spring day. Rigby was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating lunch. Mordecai had just gotten out of the shower and entered the kitchen.

"Hey there hon". He said as he hugged Rigby from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek. Rigby smiled and let out a content sigh. Mordecai sat down at the table and looked at Rigby.

(R)"What's up"?

(M)"Well, it's been 6 months today so it's our anniversary. I was thinking, maybe we could go out on an official date to celebrate".

(R)"I'd love that"!

Rigby exclaimed with more excitement than he wanted to let out. After 6 months they hadn't actually been on a real date. Mordecai was glad the surprise got that reaction from the raccoon. He figured that he would appreciate it. Mordecai grabbed some lunch and afterwards the pair went to the living room to play video games. Benson had been in a good mood lately so he said that it was only half a work day for the park.

Mordecai and Rigby made their way into the living room. Mordecai sat down and Rigby crawled up and sat on his lap. Mordecai wrapped his wings round the coon's waist and held his controller in front of him. Rigby leaned back resting his head into the blue jay's chest feathers. The two relaxed and played some Tough Guys. After a few rounds of Rigby losing (yet staying calm since he had his big blue pillow) they stopped playing and cuddled on the couch watching some TV.

It was like time stood still when the two were together. Neither of them could have imagined their relationship would become so deep. Mordecai never would have guessed that the day that he would finally admit his feelings would become so, so much more. Rigby thought the day would never come that they could be together but here they were. Cuddled up on the couch paw in wing as he listened to the avian's heartbeat.

Mordecai stroked Rigby's back and looked down to the big eyed raccoon.

(M)"Hey dude".

(R)"Yeah man"?

(M)"I really love you".

Rigby smiled ear to ear and hugged Mordecai tightly. "I love you too". He said happily. Time passed slowly, but it didn't bother the couple. Eventually 5pm rolled around. "Dude, I need to go clean up". Mordecai said as he picked up Rigby and set him beside him on the couch. He left and headed upstairs into the bathroom. He combed his feathers, brushed his beak, and sprayed some light cologne. He came back downstairs and Rigby went to the bathroom. He showered, brushed his fur, and brushed his teeth.

Mordecai and Rigby left at 7pm and walked to where Mordecai had picked for their date. As the two were walking Mordecai occasionally gazed at the stars that decorated the clear night time sky. Rigby held tight to Mordecai's wing and strolled happily at his side. The sidewalk was lit by street lights that gave a shine to the cement slabs after a spring misting. They were nearly at their destination when Rigby, while looking at the stars with Mordecai, accidentally ran into someone. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey! Watch where you're going"! The figure hollered as it turned around. Rigby's face fell to a look of fear. It was one of the guys that Mordecai and Rigby had gotten into a fight with at the arcade. "Well, well. Look at this. The two faggot's are back". The man said. He was wearing the same hoodie that he had worn that day at the arcade. He was also wearing a purple flat-brimmed hat. "Hey Jim! Get out here and check this out"! Out of a doorway to the right of them, the other guy entered the street light. "Well shit Dan. Never woulda thought we'd see these two again".

"Look guys, what happened before, we're over it. It was like, 6 months ago". Mordecai tried to keep the situation from escalating and becoming physical. "We don't care if you're over it, you got us thrown out of that arcade for good". Dan said. "Well maybe if you two would've just left him alone then things wouldn't have escalated like that". Mordecai said gesturing to Rigby. "Oh yeah"! Jim said as he stepped closer to Mordecai. Mordecai had a bad feeling about this. He pushed Rigby behind him as Jim landed a solid punch to his beak.

Mordecai was caused to stumble to the side and Rigby was left vulnerable. Dan came at the coon who was frozen in place. Mordecai came back and tackled the man to the ground. He nailed him twice sat on top of him. "Don't you dare touch him"! He hollered with rage heavy in his voice. Jim kicked the blue jay hard in the ribs sending off of his friend. Dan got up and both of them went to work on Mordecai who was helpless and outnumbered. Rigby couldn't stand to see Mordecai beaten down. He ran up and bit one of the assailants viciously. His target let out a holler of pain and kicked Rigby off. Rigby landed hitting his head on the curb and was knocked unconscious.

He came to when he heard sirens. He jolted upright and his eyes went wide. Mordecai was badly beaten and was being put into and ambulance. He tried to get up and rush to him but was held back by an EMT.

(EMT)"You need to remain still. You may have moderate to severe head trauma".

(R)"I don't care! I need to make sure Mordecai is alright"!

Rigby continued to struggle but was no match to the EMT who restrained him. "Look I know you're worried, but you need to calm down. You're friend is in pretty rough shape. You can see him later". Rigby stopped. His brown eyes filled with tears. ~ _This is because he tried protecting me~_ The EMT got Rigby into another medical transport vehicle. He was taken to the same hospital but into a different wing. Skips, Pops, Benson, Muscleman and High Fives were already there when he arrived.

"Are you guys okay"! Benson exclaimed when he saw Rigby rolled in. "I'm okay but I'm not sure about Mordecai". The raccoon's eyes began to flow again when he thought of his beaten lover. "What happened"? Pops asked with concern. "These two jerks that picked on me at the arcade beat up Mordecai. I tried to stop them but I got knocked out". Rigby hung his head low. He felt terrible that he couldn't have helped more. Before anymore conversation could be made the doctor rolled Rigby away to get checked out.

Rigby was cleared with a minor concussion. He spent the night in a room where he was monitored to make sure he was okay. The whole time he was there he cried. He just wanted to see Mordecai. He remembered what he looked like when he last saw him. His blue feathers were tainted with red and his arm looked broken. Rigby buried his face into the pillow and cried for his lover.

The next day Rigby was released and the first thing he did was find Mordecai. When he reached his room, his heart sank. Mordecai was lying in a bed with an oxygen mask over his beak and an IV drip in his wing. "Is he gonna be okay"? Rigby asked a nurse who was tending to the avian. "He has a few broken ribs and lost quite a bit of fluids. But he should be alright. Just needs time to recover". Rigby was glad to hear Mordecai would be alright. But it broke his heart to see him like this.

Rigby stood next to Mordecai in the hospital bed and touched the blue jay's cheek gently. "I'm so sorry". Rigby whimpered then buried his face into the sheets. It was so much to take in. He had never seen Mordecai this bad. Rigby sat next to the bed holding Mordecai's wing. He hoped with all his heart that he would wake up soon. But hours passed and he hadn't. He wasn't in a coma or anything, his body was just resting. Eventually when no one was paying attention, Rigby crawled onto the bed, being careful of Mordecai, and curled up next to him. He passed out after a few minutes of laying there.

Rigby woke up after a few hours of sleep. He had felt something touch him. He looked down and saw a blue wing holding him tightly. He snapped awake and turned over. Mordecai was smiling, looking him right in the eyes. Rigby immediately began to tear up. "It's alright dude. I'll be fine. Are you okay"? Mordecai tried to comfort the coon as he caressed Rigby's cheek with his free wing. "I'm fine. But it's my fault you're like this".

(M)"What? Don't say that".

(R)"It's true. You tried to protect me and I couldn't do anything for you".

(M)"You didn't have to. I wanted to protect you".

(R)"I don't care! I'm so useless".

Mordecai gave a firm slap to Rigby's face. Rigby's eyes widened. "Don't you ever say that again do you understand? You are not useless. I wanted to keep yu safe, I knew I could handle those two better than you". Rigby nuzzled his face into Mordecai's chest feathers. "I'm just glad you're okay". Rigby said muffled through Mordecai's chest. Mordecai brought the coon's maw to his beak and kissed him. "I'm glad I could wake up with you here". Rigby smile at what Mordecai said and huddled his small frame into Mordecai. The couple fell asleep in each others embrace.

The next morning the pair were woken up by a rather agitated nurse. Rigby wasn't supposed to be in the bed with Mordecai but Mordecai took the blame. The nurse just sighed and told the two what she was supposed to. "You will be allowed to leave today Mr. Mordecai, but you will have to rest and take it easy for a while". Mordecai's left wing was put in a cast and his torso was wrapped up as well. The two were driven back to the park by the ambulance. They were welcomed by everyone but quickly made their way to their bedroom.

The TV was brought up and placed so it could be watched easily from the bed. Mordecai and Rigby spent the whole day laying together watching random shows that caught their interest. Rigby tried to be as close as possible to Mordecai without hurting him. But he was being too careful and not close enough as indicated by Mordecai pulling their bodies together.

(R)"I'm still sorry".

(M)"You better stop that. You have nothing to be sorry for".

(R)"I can't help it. I feel so guilty".

(M)"You wanna make it up to me"?

(R)"Duh"!

Mordecai turned Rigby to face him and kissed him deeply. "Then stop apologizing and just take my love". Rigby blused as he normally did to Mordecai's affection. He nuzzled into the avian's neck and wrapped his arms and legs round his body. Sometimes he wondered why Mordecai loved him so much, but he knew he never wanted to lose it.

(M)"I love you".

(R)"I love you too".


	6. Chapter 6: Love Struggle

Morby FanFic Pt. 6: Love Struggle

A month had passed since that terrible night. Benson had given Mordecai some time off to recover. Just recently Mordecai began to do small things around the park, he also didn't work the full day. For a while he would experience pain from breathing due to his broken ribs. With one wing broken he also couldn't play video games. Mordecai told Rigby it wasn't his fault and told him that he loved him no matter what, but the guilt was tearing the raccoon apart.

He started to distance himself from Mordecai. He didn't want to get him hurt again. Mordecai was starting to get real pissed at the fact Rigby was doing this. One morning he entered the kitchen while Rigby was eating breakfast. He slammed himself down next to him and looked at him with an extremely angry glare. "So what's the deal? Do you just hate me now? Did I do something wrong? Or do you like making me hurt even more"? Rigby couldn't look at Mordecai. He knew he was hurting him by doing this but he didn't know what else to do.

"So what is it? Do you not love me anymore"! Mordecai yelled loudly. Rigby tensed up and his eyes shot open. He realized what he was doing. Mordecai thinks he doesn't love him anymore, but it was because he loved him so much that he didn't want him to get hurt. That's what made him like this. "Fine. If that's how it is, then I guess we're done". Mordecai got up and started to walk away. Rigby grabbed the avian's wing, "Mordecai wait"! He shouted. Mordecai looked back and scowled as he ripped his good wing from the coon's grasp.

Rigby slammed his forehead onto his arms and bawled, head down at the table. Rigby had never felt pain like this before. His heart felt like it was being torn from his chest. He couldn't believe what he had done. He heard the front door to the house slam. He shot up and ran out to the porch. He saw Mordecai getting into the cart. "Mordecai! Please wait"! HE shouted, but the blue jay sped off away from the flailing coon.

Rigby didn't know what to do, he started panicking. He started running, he tried to follow the cart but it inevitably left his visual and audible range. He hunched over panting, trying to catch his breath. ~ _Where would he go?~_ Rigby started on his way again. He ran until he came to the coffee shop. He looked in and saw Mordecai talking to Margaret. He froze, he did to Mordecai what Margaret used to do. He bolted away from the shop with tears flowing like rivers from his eyes. He felt completely broken.

Mordecai arrived at the house later that afternoon. He walked up to his room but noticed something was wrong. ~ _Where's Rigby?~_ He went to find Skips was working out in his garage.

(M)"Hey Skips, have you seen Rigby"?

(S)"No why? What happened"?

(M)"We got in a fight and I really need to talk to him".

(S)"Well, sorry but I haven't seen him".

(M)"It's alright. Thanks anyway".

He tried out and about the park but the coon was nowhere to be found. Mordecai began to worry. He was really mad at Rigby but he didn't want him in danger. While out and about Mordecai ran into Pops.

(M)"Pops. Have you seen Rigby at all"?

(P)"Why no, is he not with you"?

(M)"No, we got into a fight and I really need to talk to him".

(P)"Well I shall let you know if I happen to come across him".

(M)"Thanks Pops".

Mordecai wasn't settled by what Pops said though. Mordecai was really starting to get worked up now. He decided to take the cart and check everywhere that he thought Rigby could be. Mordecai checked the arcade but he wasn't there. He went back to the coffee shop but did not find Rigby there either. He stopped at the video store, and the comic book store too. He was nowhere.

Mordecai was out of ideas. He was filled with anxiety and could barely think. He decided to pull over and walk onto a pedestrian bridge. He looked over the edge and spoke to himself. "Why doesn't he love me anymore? Did I do something wrong? I thought I was doing good. Oh well, it seems like he made up his mind". Mordecai set his forehead on the side of the bridge that he was leaning on. "I never said I didn't love you". Mordecai snapped up and turned to see Rigby. He was crying and looked like a mess.

(M)"Then what the hell has been up with you? You avoid me like I'm a horrible person or something".

(R)"I hate myself for what happened to you. Then because of how I acted you thought I stopped loving you. I could never stop loving you. I'm pretty sure I am in love with you".

Rigby was silenced by a tight hug. Mordecai wrapped his wings tighter than he ever had around Rigby. "Well how was I supposed to feel. I'm in love with you too". The blue jay sniffled. Mordecai and Rigby embraced each other warmly. "Wait. Why were you talking to Margaret"? Rigby asked pushing back from the avian a bit. "I was talking about us. I was telling her what happened and that I was hurt". Rigby's head dropped at Mordecai's answer. Mordecai lifted Rigby's maw to his beak and kissed him deeply.

(M)"Just don't ever put me through that again alright"?

(R)"Never".


	7. Chapter 7: The Proposal

Morby FanFic Pt. 7: The Proposal

 **Warning! This chapter has explicit sexual scenes involving Mordecai and Rigby. Anyone under the age of 18 should refrain from reading.**

A year passed by for Mordecai and Rigby. Though the relationship had started off with trial and tribulation, the past year had been filled with love and peace. Work was a breeze for the couple. Though Rigby would often become too distracted by Mordecai and would need to be snapped back into reality. The pair slept together in Mordecai's bed, Mordecai loved to hold Rigby's small frame tight against him. Rigby loved to feel the blue jay breathe and to feel his warm embrace as he was kept snug in the avian's wings. He felt safe and protected.

Lately Mordecai had been rather drained. He had a plan to do something big and Rigby couldn't find out. The blue jay became exhausted from spending hours awake at night thinking things through to make sure everything was done right. As the coon would snore away in his embrace, Mordecai would be formulating until exhaustion took over and caused the avian to slip into subconsciousness.

One morning in summer, Mordecai had approached Benson before Rigby had awoken. He planned to go through with his plan today. He walked up to Benson's office door and knocked. "Who is it?" The gumball machine bellowed. "It's me, Mordecai." The blue jay answered as he opened the door.

(B)"Oh, Mordecai, how's it going?"

(M)"A-alright. Uh, Benson; do you think that me and Rigby could have today off?"

(B)"What? Why?"

Mordecai leaned over and whispered to Benson what he had planned.

(B)"Oh wow. Really? Yeah sure. I suppose that'd be fine."

(M)"Thanks Benson."

When Mordecai had returned to his abode Rigby was in the kitchen. "Where did you go?" Rigby said in a tired tone as he rubbed his eyes. "Oh, nowhere. Sorry. Didn't mis me too much did you?" Mordecai replied smoothly as he picked Rigby up and kissed him. Rigby blushed, he still got butterflies whenever Mordecai kissed him. The couple sat at the table and ate breakfast.

(M)"So I got Benson to give us the day off."

(R)"What?! How did you do that?"

(M)"It wasn't really all that hard."

(R)"Man I could've slept longer."

(M)"Well, I was thinking maybe later we could go to the arcade."

(R)"Yeah that sounds fun. When would we go?"

(M)"Later."

Rigby looked at Mordecai quizzically. Mordecai just smiled and did his best to hide the fact he was really nervous. It seemed to have worked because Rigby went back to his bowl of cereal. Afterwards the two sat on the couch and started watching a movie. Rigby was placed on Mordecai's lap, Mordecai slid his wings up and over the coon's chest. "h-hey!" Rigby exclaimed turning red with blush. Mordecai brought his knees up, trapping him further. Rigby squirmed.

"You know I love you right?" Mordecai whispered to Rigby. Rigby was trying to catch his breath. The blue jay held the coon tightly and kissed the nape of his neck. Mordecai hadn't touched him like this before. He always treated him with love of course, but this was different, it felt different. "Of course I know that. I love you too." Rigby finally said. Mordecai nipped at Rigby's ear. Rigby gasped and gripped mordecai's wing which held him against the avian's chest. Mordecai relinquished Rigby's ear and then kissed his neck. Rigby moaned as Mordecai gave him all new chills. But Mordecai stopped and chuckled.

(R)"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?"

(M)"Because I love you, and you're cute when you're angry."

(R)"T-that's no reason to do that to me! Besides, that was different than usual."

(M)"... I'll explain later okay?"

The couple watched the rest of the movie in silence. It ended around 1:30pm. Afterwards, they walked around the park, wing in paw. It was a bright and warm summer day. Birds chirped merrily and flowers were bloomed all around with vibrant color. Trees were adorned with leaves that were different shades of lively green. It was a beautiful day.

Mordecai looked down at Rigby and smiled. Rigby looked back up to the happy avian and smiled back. "Why are you smiling?" The coon asked. "Because I have you." Rigby blushed as usual. The bashful raccoon tried hiding his face by looking the other way. Mordecai chuckled lightly and the couple continued on the walkway. Mordecai felt complete content just having his lover there next to him. Seeing him smile, hearing him laugh, it all made him happy.

An hour and a half passed and it was now 3:00pm. "Hey, you wanna head to the arcade now?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah!" Rigby replied excitedly. The two started on their way to the arcade. They passed by Skips who was fixing the fountain that had stopped working, and Pops who was frolicking in the grass chasing butterflies. "Hey you two! Where are you going? Are you going to.." Muscleman was cut off. "Shut it Muscleman!" Mordecai hollered.

(MM)"Woah bro. You better watch your tone."

(M)"Dude, you always pick on everyone and it got worse when we started dating."

(MM)"Well yeah, it's weird for two guys to date."

(M)"Well get use to it because we aren't stopping."

Mordecai leaned down and kissed Rigby deeply. Rigby's eyes shot wide open. Mordecai had thought that they shouldn't be lovey in front of Muscleman so he wouldn't be a prick. But the avian just kissed him out of nowhere, in front of Muscleman. "Ugh sick! I'm leaving." Muscleman exclaimed and walked away. Rigby was surprised. But it made him feel good. Mordecai did it to make their love clear. "Sorry. I just wanted him to leave us alone today." Mordecai said as he stood back up. "N-no. It's alright." Rigby said smiling a bit more than he wanted to at the moment.

The couple continued on their way. They left the park and were heading past the coffee shop. "Hey Mordecai!" Margaret shouted as she left the entrance to the shop that she worked. "What's up Margaret?" Mordecai replied a little annoyed.

(Mar)"Not much. Work was real boring today."

(Mor)"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

(Mar)"Hey, you wanna hang later? Something happened. Me and Dan broke up."

(Mor)"Sorry I can't."

(Mar)"Why not?"

(Mor)"Margaret you know I'm dating Rigby and that wold make him uncomfortable. Besides that you always try to get attention and sympathy but whenever I was upset you would be no help. Heck when me and Rigby were fighting before I tried talking to you but you were barely listening. Normally I would try to be nice but not today. Especially not **today**."

Margaret fell silent with her beak agape. Mordecai picked Rigby up and started to walk fast towards the destination. "Mordecai What's up?!" Rigby asked as he lay over the avian's shoulder. "What do you mean? I'm just sick of people bugging us." The blue jay panted out as he kept a steady and fast stepping pace. "Yeah but today is different. You actually kissed me in front of Muscleman and told Margaret off. I mean... I liked both of those things but it's unlike you." The raccoon explained. Mordecai dipped into an alley and went a few feet then stopped. He put Rigby down and knelt in front of him.

(M)"Look. I know I'm not exactly 'normal' today. But it will make sense soon."

(R)"Like I said, it isn't exactly bad. But I don't want a lack of communication again. If something's bothering you, tell me."

(M)"Trust me hon, nothing is bothering me." Mordecai said with a smile.

(R)"Alright."

Once again the pair continued to their destination. This time without interruption. It was nearly 4:00pm now. It would have only been a half hour without the stops. The two did the usual. Mordecai strategically pressed buttons to assure a swift win, Rigby pounded away at the buttons, but not quite as viciously as he was usually known for. After closely watching Mordecai play enough he started to get better. He still struggled but won more often. The two had killed an hour and it was 5:00pm. Mordecai figured it was time to act.

(M)"Hey let's play this one."

(R)"But I stink at that one."

-It was a platformer that was indeed more difficult than the others in the arcade.

(M)"Come on hon, give it another try." Mordecai leaned down and kissed Rigby's cheek.

(R)"A-alright I guess."

Rigby stepped onto a stool and initiated the game. He didn't manage to make it far and died. "See I told you!" He yelled at Mordecai. "Just relax. You get too tense and jump too early. Just breathe and time your jumps." The blue jay explained softly. Normally Rigby would argue but for a while Mordecai's soft tone had calmed him when he would get to worked up. So Rigby tried again and failed, but he made it further than before. He kept going and eventually was going through it smoothly.

"No way! are you seeing this?!" Rigby exclaimed excitedly to Mordecai. "Yep, I sure am." Mordecai answered with a grin. Rigby was at the final level. He NEVER makes it this far in anything.

(R)"Dude! I'm on the final level!"

(M)"I see this hon. You're doing great."

The final level was really challenging. early on Rigby lost 2 of the 3 lives that the game gives you. He bit his lower lip and was concentrating fully. He wanted to finally beat a game for once. He swiveled the joystick and pressed the brightly painted buttons. Finally he had completed the final level. "No way! I actually beat it! I beat a game!" Rigby shouted as he threw his arms up and celebrated.

(M)"Good job! Now you get to type your name in to the leader board."

(R)"You're right!"

Rigby typed in RIG as normal. He was about to press enter but stopped. "What's up?" Mordecai asked with a big smile. Rigby didn't reply, but Mordecai knew why he froze. On the leader board were the next 5 leaders. But they were different.

RIG

Wil

YOU

MRY

ME

(R)"M-Mordecai? Does that say what I think it says?"

(M)Yep. I spent forever trying to get those first few high scores. Spent half of my paycheck too."

Rigby turned around and faced the avian face to face with the aid of the stool. "Y-you... are asking me.. t-to..." Rigby stuttered. "Yep. I'm asking you to." Rigby froze in place. His eyes teared up. Mordecai looked at his little lover a bit worried if he was okay. Rigby leaped from the stool and slammed into Mordecai's chest latching his arms around him and knocking him to the floor. Mordecai let out an "oof" as his back met with the ground. "Yes absolutely!" Rigby shouted loudly. People stared at the couple for a moment and gave some weird looks but then went back to minding thir own business. Mordecai kissed Rigby then got up.

The two got back to the park around 6:30pm. Rigby held Mordecai's wing tighter than usual. Skips saw the two walking. "So did you ask?!" He shouted from his porch. Mordecai nodded in response. "I take it he said yes then!" Skips shouted again with a grin. "Congrats!" Mordecai and Rigby walked on towards the house. Pops and Benson were walking together the opposite direction. "Hey you two. Did you ask?" Benson inquired to Mordecai.

(M)"Yep. I did."

(B)"By the looks of things I think I know what the answer was. Congratulations guys."

(P)"What are you talking about? What are we congratulating?"

(B)"It's okay Pops, you'll find out.

(P)"Ooooh a surprise haha! Good show, jolly good show."

-Pops and Benson walked on their way. Rigby looked up to Mordecai.

(R)"How many people did you tell about your plane?" Rigby blushed.

(M)"Just Skips and Benson."

The couple made it to the house. Rigby stopped in front of the house. "What's up?" Mordecai asked as he looked down at Rigby. "So? Does this have to do with what you did earlier during the movie?" Rigby asked. Mordecai smiled, "I don't ever want to let you go. For years we were just friends and I tried living with that but I couldn't. I wanted more. So one day on a whim I admitted my feelings for you. I was surprised to find out you had felt the same way. I nearly lost you once and that nearly killed me. I couldn't stand to think I had lost you. I spent what seemed like forever fighting to tell you how I felt, but now I want to spend forever with you."

Rigby couldn't speak. His eyes watered with joyful tears and he sniffled. What Mordecai said was beautiful. He loved Mordecai just as much and was happy to know he would be spending the rest of his life with him. Mordecai picked Rigby up and entered the house. "H-hey! Put me down." Rigby exclaimed. Mordecai entered their room, shut the door behind them and locked it. He put Rigby on the bed and leaned over him over him. "Is that better?" he asked with a grin. Rigby didn't reply and blushed deeply.

Mordecai brought his beak to Rigby's maw and kissed him passionately. Rigby placed his paws on Mordecai's shoulders pulling himself to the blue jay. Mordecai caressed the coon's cheek until the kiss was finished. He then kissed his lover's neck an chest. Rigby squirmed letting out little moans as the avian touched his body. Mordecai stopped above Rigby's crotch which was becoming erect. He toyed with the raccoon's member a little making him squirm.

Rigby sat up and tied to move Mordecai. "What are you doing?" Mordecai asked as Rigby tried to shove him one way. "Every time you work me over. I want to love you this time." Rigby said with his eyes tightly shut and blushing a bright red. Mordecai smiled and laid down next to the coon. Rigby sat on Mordecai's stomach. He was trembling. "Are you sure you want to take charge?" Mordecai asked as he 'thumbed' Rigby's cheek. "Y-yeah." Rigby replied nervously. But eventually he was able to begin.

He ran his claws down over Mordecai's chest. This made the avian's feather stand up. He hadn't felt the coon's claws run over him before. Rigby leaned down and kissed Mordecai's chest, then slid down further. His hind-end bumped into the blue jay's hardened manhood. He turned around and brought his face to it. He wrapped one paw around the shaft and started to move it along the length. Mordecai let out a groan and jerked a bit as the raccoon worked his rod. Rigby licked at the tip of it and caused Mordecai to moan and jerk. After a bit of teasing Rigby placed his maw around the head of Mordecai's manhood and slowly allowed more in. Mordecai grabbed onto the coon's waist and squeezed tightly, but not too tight. Mordecai was surprised at Rigby's bravery, taking charge of the love making.

Rigby worked his tongue around the shaft as he slid his maw up and own over the avian's manhood. Mordecai let out sounds he never thought he would make. Rigby brought his head up and let Mordecai's member free of his mouth. Rigby turned around once again now facing Mordecai. "Geez, where did that come from?" The blue jay asked. "I love you too Mordecai. I feel the same as you. I love you as a person and I want to love all of you the best that I can." Mordecai smiled and pulled Rigby down for a kiss. Afterwards the coon slid his way back to Mordecai's area. He brought his behind up and steadied Mordecai's rod. He brought his entrance down and slowly slid onto the blue jay. He let out a long moan until he was fully seated onto the object.

He put his hands down on Mordecai's stomach for stability and bobbed his hind-quarters up and down over the avian's length. Though the physical feeling was amazing, what felt even better was his heart. Sharing intimacy with Mordecai was more than a physical endeavor. It was a way to love him entirely and vice versa. Mordecai put his wings on the raccoon's waist and groaned. He actually started to move Rigby faster which made him cry out. "Mordecai!~" Rigby no longer had control, he was at the avian's mercy.

(M)"I love you!"

(R)"I love you too!"

The two exclaimed their love loudly before both shot in unified climax. Rigby fell onto Mordecai, his head resting on his chest. Mordecai breathed heavily as he softly pet Rigby. Rigby wrapped his arms tightly around Mordecai, "Thank you." He said softly. "For what?" Mordecai asked with a smile. "For loving me."


	8. The End: Author's Note

I am sorry to inform that this Morby fanfiction has ended. There will be no more instalments to this story. I thank all who have been avid readers and hope you will enjoy my fanfictions to come. The turn out for this one exceeded all expectations. I hope any stories I type beyond this will be just as well if not better recieved.


	9. Author's Note: SEQUEL

I am going to submit a sequel story to Morby: More than Friends. The title is Morby: Troubled Marriage I have been asked A LOT to do this and I had fun typing this so a sequel sounds like a blast. The first part to the sequel will be posted right after this note is added. Make sure to check it out.


End file.
